Fluer Frida
| Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 24 (1575) 26 (1577) | bounty = 140,000,000 (frozen)Bounty: Fluer Frida: Frida's second bounty is given. 40,000,000Bounty: Fluer Frida: Frida's first known bounty is given. | status = Alive | birth = January 20th | height = 170 cm (5'7") | dfbackcolor = AA2647 | dftextcolor = AAE147 | dfname = Usa Usa no Mi | dfename = Rabbit Rabbit Fruit | dfmeaning = Rabbit transformation | dftype = }} Fluer "Ship Hopper" Frida was a member and the acting boatswain of the Redbeard Pirates before the death of the captain and the subsequent disbanding of the crew. Currently, she is often found accompanying her fiance, Benjamin Tabart, on his various adventures and quests following his promotion to . As a result of her involvement with Benjamin Tabart and their subsequent adventures, Frida has garnered a bounty of 140,000,000, and has been dubbed Ship Hopper by the because of her tendency to literally hop from ship to ship looting treasures. Due to her close relationship with one of the Shichibukai, however, Frida's bounty has since been frozen alongside his. Appearance As the self-proclaimed most beautiful female member of what was the Redbeard Pirates, one can assume that Frida has at least some prepossessive traits towards her name. This is in fact very true, as Frida is known to be an extremely attractive that both men and women can grow to adore; this of course only worsens her already over-inflated ego. Often the subject of cat-calls and compliments, Frida seems to enjoy this attention and as such tries to gain more of it by trying her hardest to look her very best at any and all times in hopes of becoming the center of attention. Despite these attempts, Frida's artificial beauty seems to go unnoticed and considered one and the same with her already natural looks much to her happiness. Despite coming from an agricultural background, Frida has been reported to have an aura of formality around her that would commonly be associated with someone with large amounts of wealth and social standing; while she does have these traits now because of her ties to various other powerful pirate crews, she had lived a rather common lifestyle as a child. Most of Frida's beauty lies in facial features, much like various other beautiful women in the world. Frida has an overall diamond-shaped head with a small forehead, with wide brown eyes that glint with an aura of falsifying innocence and contribute heavily for her feminine traits. She possesses plump and rounded lips as well as a small and pointed nose, with full cheeks and strongly defined jawline, all characteristics that are often associated with women of immense beauty, like models or even queens. An unusual trait that Frida has would be her lack of blemishes like bruises or scars across the entirety of her face; this of course is only unexpected because of her status as a member of one of the most infamous pirate crews to date. However, it should be noted that she does has a singular part of her body that she is ashamed of, which is the portion of her abdomen that is permanately scarred by a Contact Clashing: Tabart remarks on Frida's brand after seeing her abdomen. Therefore, one can commonly assume that she has seen her fair share of skirmishes with many other powerful pirates. This is however true, her lack of injuries only stemming from her combative experience with her Devil Fruit abilities. Frida possesses snowy white hair that is cut into a short bob that is roughly ear-length and has bangs that cover the greater half of her forehead; in her hair she is always seen wearing a colored peony at all times, and all members of her former crew admitted that they have never seen Frida without the flower present. It is unknown as of yet what sort of attachment if any that Frida has to peonies, but it is known that she is violently against anyone touching or more so removing it. Despite her status as a pirate, Frida possesses a rather civilian wardrobe choice that often consists of inconspicuous outfits that allow her to blend in with normal civilization, which of course benefits her on contact meetings and other errands that would require her to become anonymous; whether or not this is necessarily intentional is unknown but it is proven to help her. Another reason for this outfit choice most likely comes from the fact that Frida doesn't necessarily operate as a combatant of the crew, but will definitely fight if she has to or even if she simply wants to. While a member of the Redbeard Pirates, Frida's average attire was rather simple and consisted of business-like attire that was made up primarily of a shoulderless powder blue lace blouse, covered with a white button collared shirt, which was reminiscent of wings or feathers of some sort. She also wore a tight-fitting dark blue skirt and thigh-high black leggings that hugged her legs, as well as simple brown heeled boots. As mentioned before, she is never seen without a blue peony in her hair and as such it has become a trademark of her outfit. After re-uniting with Tabart, Frida's appearance has changed slightly. She now wears an even more civilian outfit, a reflection of the amount of time she spent living as a relatively ordinary citizen on Coachella. This outfit consists of a seafoam green tube top with a dark turquoise stripe around the upper chest area, with various white flower-like designs scattered across the breasts. She wears a skin-tight matching turquoise skirt and light brown leather flats. As per usual, she wears a dark blue peony in her hair as an accessory. Frida_Full.jpg|Frida's appearance after re-uniting with Tabart File:Frida_Formal.jpg|Frida in formal apparel Personality Overall, Frida seems to be a very passive-aggressive and sarcastic person, having her fair share of snarky remarks and snide comments that make her somewhat frustrating to deal with. However, she has been proven to be quite intolerant of this same behavior when in regards to other people, as shown by her direct insults to Katya despite Frida herself clearly being in the wrong. Blue Sky Thinking: Frida insults Katya's interior design, much to the latter's chagrin. In addition, Frida seems to take even serious situations a little too loosely and as nothing more than an inconvenience, rather choosing to deliver yet another passive-aggressive remark rather than react appropriately to the situation.My Hunt, My Raid: Frida verbally expresses her annoyance of having to fight another opponent. However, despite her more negative traits, Frida appears to be a valuable ally and a genuinely noble person once you get to know her. She seems to care deeply about those close to her and will go out of her way to ensure that they are always safe and happy. Frida has shown to have a lighter side to her personality that is often brought upon by a certain purple-haired man. While around Tabart, Frida has been shown to be very kind and outgoing, even to the people that she was extremely rude to before; this change in personality is welcomed with open arms by some, but can appear very suspicious to others who don't trust her sudden personality change. As cliche as it sounds, Frida has explained to Tabart that she feels alot happier around him and simply starts feeling better overall, something which rubs off significantly on those around her. While she is kind, Frida takes a complete 180 degree turn regarding her other traits while in this state, most notably of which is her vanity; while the normal Frida would have the utmost confidence that she looks amazing every second of the day, when Frida is around Tabart she becomes extremely self-conscious and will frequently try to fix her appearance whenever he isn't looking. Although Frida has only been a mother for a short period of time, she appears to be fiercely protective of her child and cares deeply for his happiness and well-being, as any good mother should. This first became apparent when she brutally attacked Draco D. Damon for yelling loudly and subsequently waking her child up.Waking Up: Frida drop kicks Damon for making James cry Relationships Benjamin Family Benjamin Tabart Tabart has arguably become the center of Frida's entire life, and solemn are they seen seperately. In fact, Frida's first meeting with Tabart was so influential on her that she had reportedly experienced feelings like she never had before, and since then has a seen a massive shift in personality as a result of Tabart's impression on her life.Contact Clashing: Frida is claimed to have never experienced the emotions that Tabart had made her feel. She loves Tabart immensely, as shown by her undying loyalty to him regardless of his status or involvements. This love has also apparently made her somewhat possessive of him, as she expressed a silent rage at the thought of Tabart being involved with another woman at some point in his past. Blue Sky Thinking: Frida mentally pities Bon for his incorrect assumption and notes on her rage as a result of it. Benjamin James Allies Fukuoka Soren Draco D. Damon G.C Acquaintances Bon Katya History Frida was born in an unknown town located somewhere within the , a kingdom famous ever since its founding over fifty years before the current day. Frida's parents were well-respected members of the small society because of their roles in politics both inside and outside of the community, and were the ones responsible for securing many trade deals for the town. Frida lived a normal life throughout her early childhood as an aspiring schoolgirl who at the same time managed a life of decent excitement as she played with the boys of her town and went on adventures in the nearby forests. As time went on Frida only grew stronger and smarter as she was surrounded by a happy life and loving family and friends; it wasn't until the age of sixteen that Frida came to the violent realization that she took her blessing for granted. In the middle of the night, Frida's town was attacked by a group of pirates reportedly hired by , who gave strict orders to kill and enslave all members of the society and leave nothing left behind for evidence, simply because Frida's parents had indirectly cut them off in a business deal; as such, the mercenaries drew everyone out of their houses through brute force and flames as they set the houses ablaze. Frida and her family attempted to flee into the nearby forest, but were cut off by two mercenaries who didn't spare a second in murdering Frida's parents directly in front of her. Amidst her screams, the mercenaries clapped shackles on Frida's hands and painfully branded her with a slave mark before throwing her on a crowded boat filled to the brim with many other slaves. Frida, along with a few others, was brought directly to a family of World Nobles upon their request. The slaves were shipped off to a secluded island that the nobles called home, and were instantly put to work on a large mine that they had recently discovered nearby; the days spent inside the mines were excruciatingly painful for Frida, as she nearly suffocated on the dirt and debris deep underground and was forced to work endless hours with little to no food or sleep. Like many of her other fellow slaves, Frida was seen as a source of entertainment by the nobles as they were forced to do embarrassing act for their amusement; Frida just so happened to be one of the slaves that they had fed a Devil Fruit just to see her suffer, which became the source of her powers in the current day. Many years passed, and Frida was near-death from a disease she had contracted from working in the mines without any hygiene; luckily, she was saved by a platoon of Revolutionaries who stormed the island and razed the home of the nobles before setting all of the slaves free. Frida and the other liberated slaves were brought back to an unknown island controlled by the Revolutionaries and given food, water and clothes before being set free; Frida recieved medical care from the Revolutionaries and was recovering from her sickness when she caught word of a crew by the name of Redbeard Pirates, a group led by an infamous giant who once ruled over the kingdom of Elbaf. As soon as she recovered, Frida was determined to join the crew and one day exact revenge on any World Nobles she should come across in her travels, which leads her to the current day. Abilities Physical A woman of particular strength, Frida is described as "honorably" strong because of the fact that her displays of strength often sometimes exceed those of the common man, and she as such is seen a superior in a sense and therefore deserving of some type of honor. Despite appearing small and feminine in terms of appearance, Frida has shown the ability to best grown men in both leisurely competitions like arm wrestling or even serious combat. Shown to be able to lift abnormally heavy objects and even throw them in a way that makes it look as though they were; it this way she can be seen as quite capable of admirable feats of strength that many people are not. Frida is capable of many strength-requiring actions such as gripping or using force to open or break anything that would require it; as an asset of her strength, Frida has also shown to be an extremely potent fighter and when in serious combat she has shown the ability to best enemies without even using her Devil Fruit abilities. Over the years, especially since her first encounter with Benjamin Tabart, Frida has only grown stronger and has proven to have an extraordinary durability comparable to the likes of powerful pirates like the . Whether this stems from her indomitable willpower or her body itself, Frida is able to take beatings unlike any other and still stand and fight. This has proven to be an immense asset to herself and her allies, because of her ability to outlast her enemy if she cannot somehow defeat them. Due to great amounts of practice over a long period of time, Frida's body has adapted perfectly to every moment that she makes. It is no rumor that Frida can win battles based on sheer agility and her ability to contort her body into nearly any physically possible position, easily taking advantage of every extension and part that her body has to offer. When paired with her amazing reflexes and knowledge of her surroundings, Frida can react almost instantly to attacks launched at her, regardless of their nature, by performing amazing calisthenics that make the attack simply miss her. She has proven her ability to dodge in quick succession as well, moving her body so fast that it appears that her body is more comparable to a hologram than an actual solid object capable of being struck. Frida is an woman of incredible dexterity, infamous for her lightning-quick reflexes whether it be inside or outside of battle. Whether she is running across a collapsing bridge or running across the room to grab a bag of potato chips, Frida never fails to display her amazing capabilities in speed. Easily maintaining speeds that exceed greatness, when she is going at her full capacity Frida can even reach speeds over the normal human capability; however, both of these speeds are next to nothing compared to those that she can reach while enhanced by her rabbit transformation, which can reach speeds nearly invisible to the human eye, very similar to the style of .Contact Clashing: Frida recognizes her contact's location and arrives there in a matter of a minute with her rabbit legs However, in order to properly reach and maintain speeds this high, one would have to have an exceptional talent in some type of readiness or alertness at all times; after all, what would be the point in going fast if you tripped over your own feet seconds later. As such, Frida has also displayed astonishing feats of agility that shows very little bounds when she is at her peak; actions such as running and jumping clear across distances up to 30 feet in length are not unheard of in Frida's case. Frida is simply naturally wired to maintain her balance no matter how thin the distance across her running surface is, even if it something like a rope or another normally impossible platform. It should also be noted that while running, Frida places very little weight on her feet and as such can run across extremely brittle or delicate landscapes without so much as cracking it. What she lacks for in other fields, young Frida makes up for in intellect; while other things about her may serve as a reminder of her mortal status, Frida's intelligence is so expansive that it can be described as superhuman. Her measured IQ scores reach from 190 at the lowest and 215 at the highest, both of them being rather outstanding when compared to the collective IQs of the rest of society; particularly excelling in all fields of physics, Frida is infamous for her ability to perfectly calculate the path of various things and use her surroundings to possibly alter said path. An example of this would be per chance, a bullet; if the bullet were fired at her, Frida would have to use her quick reflexes and then think of how her surroundings would come into play to manipulate the passage of the bullet; in some cases, Frida will not even have to move for the bullet to miss her because she knows that it simply wouldn't be possible for it to defy physics and move it make contact with her. In other cases probability seems to be Frida's best friend; if she knows the likelihood of something occurring were slim, she is never one to "take a chance" and go with the losing option, as she believes strongly in natural patterns and repeated occurrences. Rokushiki So far, Frida has shown that she is capable of using one of the six styles of ; in particular, . She is shown to be proficient enough to use this style of Rokushiki to extend its usage to four parts of her body, including her elongated rabbit ears in her full Zoan transformation.Trouble in Tontattatown: Frida uses Rankyaku in her battle against Loch Vincent *'Rankyaku "Yui"' (嵐脚「ゆい」, Rankyaku "Yui", literally meaning "Storm Leg: 'Supremacy'"): Frida utilizes this powerful Rankyaku technique in her fully transformed Zoan form, and uses four of her appendages to create a powerful slicing wall. While facing her opponent, Frida lifts her arms backward and subsequently whips them forward along with her ears. After she does this, four identical "blades" of Rankyaku are emitted from each of her appendages. The vertical blades are close enough to eachother to appear as a "wall" of powerful Rankyaku energy that travels quickly to the target and apparently deals a massive amount of cutting damage to their target. Frida is first seen using this technique in her battle against Loch Vincent. Trouble in Tontattatown: Frida uses Rankyaku "Yui" in her battle against Loch Vincent Haki Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気, Busō-shoku no Haki, lit. "Color of Arms Haki") is the first Haki that Frida had begun to learn during her ventures as a pirate. Busoshoku Haki is known as the "Color of Arms Haki" because its trademark usage involves the user utilizing their spiritual energy and transforming it a to create a pseudo-physical form, which is then used to create a variation of armor around the user. This power is first activated when the user realizes their inner spiritual power, before releasing it into a form that appears similar to the corona of the sun, but instead surrounding the user and obviously having a comparatively less blinding effect; the coloring of this particular aura depends on the user themselves, and can arguably be attributed simply to their preference, although this is debatable. Once the aura envelops the user, it can be left in that state of engulfment or it can be targeted towards a specific part of the users body at their discretion; it should be mentioned however, that the Haki becomes stronger when focused on one point of the body rather than the entirety of the body, as the quality decreases with quantity and vice versa. For a person of low durability and damage intolerance, much like Frida herself, Busoshoku Haki is one of the most important aspects of their fighting style. Without Busoshoku Haki Frida would most definitely be a lesser opponent and nowhere near as formidable as she is with it. Frida has shown that she has apparently completely mastered the art of Busoshoku Haki, as she has been shown to be capable of using Busoshoku: Bugutai, a technique that is considered to be the highest level of reinforcement in Busoshoku Haki. Taking this into consideration, Frida has at least reached the Sixth Dan of the Haki Development System and therefore is capable of performing all of the attacks and techniques that are associated with Dan levels one through five.Mental Problems: Frida is seen using Busoshoku: Bugutai in her battle against Cain D. Abel. Devil Fruit Usa Usa no Mi is the name of a -type that was eaten by Frida at a currently undisclosed time. As the name suggests, the Usa Usa no Mi allows those who eat it to gain the ability to transform into a rabbit and a rabbit-human hybrid. Although many would commonly not perceive a rabbit as a creature capable of mass amounts of damage —in fact, many associate the animal with concepts like "cute" or "harmless"—, Frida has shown the capabilities of the Usa Usa no Mi on many occasions, none of which were neither cute nor harmless. Despite their appearance, rabbits are creatures with rather helpful and versatile abilities, with their hearing and vision being two of the many. Transforming her ears and eyes and replacing them with a rabbit's is arguably Frida's most used technique, as she often uses the abilities granted via these transformations to locate her both her allies and enemies alike, even if they are hiding or out of plain sight. The amazing scent abilities of rabbits are nothing to scoff at either; in fact, rabbits have a very specific twitching movement that enhances their smell even more. Twitching moves about the sensitive smelling organs in their noses and exposes them to more air. This means that they are more likely to smell a scent, even if there is very little of it in the air. This is very important if there is a predator around. Since speed and agility are a rabbit's main defenses against predators, rabbits have large hind leg bones and well developed musculature. In addition, due to the position of the eyes in its skull, the rabbit has a field of vision that encompasses nearly 360 degrees, with just a small blind spot at the bridge of the nose. One of the trademark abilities of this Devil Fruit, and the one that makes this particular ability offensive in the slightest; this being the claws. Unlike normal rabbits, the claws gained by both the hybrid and the full form are retractable, and much longer than normal which allows them to use them as extended blades. These claws are known to be extremely sharp, and are more so comparable to the claws of a wild feline rather than a rabbit, simply because of their vast differences. Like all Devil Fruit users, Frida has had the capability of becoming . Frida has dubbed this transformation "Bun-Bun: Big Kid", and it is arguably one of her most powerful forms. While in this form especially, it becomes blatantly obvious that the Usa Usa no Mi formations are no ordinary rabbits. Even Frida's most basic full-body transformation is extremely powerful, and this power is multiplied many times over by the time she reaches Bun-Bun: Big Kid; in this form, she is capable of mass destruction on a large-scale level. Due to her height nearly quadrupling in this form, she becomes tall enough to tower over ordinary species which therefore allows her to ability to overpower them significantly easier than she would normally be able. With this size comes immense strength, as a single kick from Frida while in this form has been known to topple over entire buildings that are even larger then her, without any visible consequence. However, the blunt attacks such as kicking and punching often pale in comparison to the things that Frida becomes capable of with her claws; while in Bun-Bun: Big Kid, her claws grow nearly a foot long and end in a point so small that looking at it makes you feel like you've been impaled. These claws are sharper than swords of good quality and can cut beings into ribbons within a matter of seconds, not to mention the area surrounding them. *'Bun-Bun: Tag' (お団子お団子星, Odango-Odango: Hashi): This particular technique is one of Frida's most basic, and revolves around the usage of her legs. After transforming one or both of her legs into that of a rabbit, Frida propels herself off of the surface that she is currently standing on with a powerful jump, which causes her to be launched upwards into the air. While in the air, Frida will position herself directly over head the enemy before she descends with her leg(s) stuck rigidly outwards towards the target; as she falls and makes contact with the enemy, they will be met directly with an extremely vast amount of crushing pressure on the top of their head with her powerful kick, which is often enough to create a large crater where the enemy stood based solely on the force of the kick. This is possibly one of Frida's most used techniques because it is quick and easily efficient for almost instantly dispatching weaker targets, which has proven to be exceedingly useful in Frida's career as a pirate. **'Bun-Bun: Freeze Tag' (お団子お団子星, Odango-Odango: Koori-Oni): This techniqe, a derivative of Bun-Bun: Tag, is considerably stronger than its predecessor and is often used to dispatch the more powerful targets. By most definitions, Bun-Bun: Freeze Tag is initiated in a very similar manner to Bun-Bun: Tag. It is begun when Frida transforms both of her legs into the powerful legs of a rabbit, before launching herself into the air above her with an earth-shaking lift off. After Frida has reached an altitude a few feet above her selected target, she begins to cover her entire body in a thick layer of . While this is happening in the span of a fraction of a second, Frida begins spinning her entire body like a large drill before she plummets quickly towards her target. Due to her Busoshoku Haki making her body as hard as steel, and her rapidly rotating body, Frida effectively becomes a human drill. When Frida makes contact with her target, their flesh is instantly pierced as though they were impaled with a blade; the kinetic energy caused by the spinning mangles the entry wound, causing both immense pain and maximum damaged. It has been reported that this attack feels similar to being shot with a cannonball-sized bullet. *'Bun-Bun: Apple Bob ' (お団子お団:アップルボブ, Odango-Odango: Appuru Bobu): This attack is one of the many in Frida's arsenal that utilizes her legs as the main offensive force. Frida initiates this attack by sprinting towards her opponent at a dizzying speed, causing her to appear as little more than a blur as she closes in on them. Once at an appropriate distance, Frida sticks her leg out and spins rapidly, causing her leg to sweep the opponent off of their feet abruptly. While this maneuver could be seen as an attack on its own, there is another part to this technique that makes it dangerous and even deadly for lesser opponents. Once the opponent strikes the ground, Frida then jumps up into the air above her target before plummeting downwards with one of her legs extended, landing directly on the target's face. Frida's weight and her crushing strength combined causes immense pain for those that are struck by this attack, and the force exerted has been shown to create a large head-shaped crater in the ground from where the attack made contact. Most often, this attack breaks several bones around the head region and commonly knocks the enemy out, incapacitating them instantly. Frida herself claims that this attack is named after because of the fact that the target's head smashing down into the ground is reminiscent of someone's head bobbing for apples. *'Bun-Bun: Hopscotch' (お団子お団:ホップスコッチ, Odango-Odango: Hoppusukotchi): This attack is began with a swift downwards axe kick into the ground, with Frida's heel making direct contact with the earth below her. When this is done, a large fissure is created in the impact area, and the angle of her foot causes a large chunk of earth to be launched upwards before reaching a maximum height around Frida's eye level. As the rock descends, Frida twists her body and performs a spinning kick that connects directly with the boulder and sends it flying directly towards the enemy. Due to the rapid succession of this attack as a whole, it is very difficult for the enemy to dodge or counter such a large object travelling at such a high velocity. It should go without saying that should the boulder make contact with the enemy, a massive amount of damage is done to their body, meaning that bone breaks and internal bleedings are not at all uncommon. Frida has also been seen using this attack not only against an enemy, but inanimate objects such as trees or walls. She often uses this technique to either topple or crash through large structures that may stand in her way, or to cause the structures to fall onto a specific person or thing. It is also reported that this attack is named after the children's game due to the small rock used during it being "similar" to the boulder that Frida kicks in the technique. *'Bun-Bun: Leapfrog' (お団子お団:飛び跳ねる, Odango-Odango: Tobihaneru): One of Frida's more effective attacks, and one commonly used to dispatch slightly more experienced targets. Beginning the attack by transforming her legs into those of a rabbit's, Frida then begins to run around her target in a circular pattern. Within a minuscule period of time, Frida reaches dizzying speeds that make her almost impossible to perceive, let alone catch or hit. After reaching the desired speed, Frida's behavior starts to become extremely erratic, and she uses her powerful legs to launch off onto various surfaces in her surroundings. When she lands on this surface in question – whether it be a tree, a wall, a rock, or something else, – she then propels herself off of this surface at speeds even higher than her running speed. Depending on where her target stands at this point in time, Frida will change her projected launch trajectory so that she will be guaranteed to make contact with them mid-jump. These phases occur within seconds, and this process often repeats for a short period of time, effectively making Frida an unpredictable bombing attacker. With the combined velocity and weight of Frida's body, it should go without saying that being hit with this particular attack can completely devastate an enemy and send them several yards into the distance easily. *'Bun-Bun: Hot Hands' (お団子お団:熱い手, Odango-Odango: Atsui Te): One of the few attacks that doesn't directly involve the usage of her lower body, Frida relies on this attack during ordinary hand-to-hand combat. Frida begins this particular ability by transforming her hands into oversized rabbit paws with elongated claws reminiscent of blades. After transforming her hands, Frida beings to rapidly punch the air in front of her so intensely that her hands begin to heat up from the friction; when this happens, Frida coats her hands in a thick layer of Busoshoku Haki. Eventually, her hands travel at such a high speed that they explode into flames. Although the flames do not harm Frida due to her Haki, they burn at a high temperature and effectively give Frida flaming gauntlets to use during the course of her battle. After her hands are sufficiently burning, Frida then barrels towards her target and delivers a debilitating series of punches that not only impale them with her razor-sharp claws, but cause severe burns across the contact areas. The punches during this attack are often fired so rapidly that it becomes nearly impossible to dodge them due to the attack appearing as little more than a blur of flames. **'Bun-Bun-Mosa: Hot Hands' (お団子お団モーサ:熱い手, Odango-Odango-Mosa: Atsui Te): Virtually the same ability-wise as Bun-Bun: Hot Hands, Bun-Bun-Mosa: Hot Hands is actually a combonation attack with Benjamin Tabart, utilizing his Trampoila technique. After Tabart has spawned the large and elastic Trampoila plant through his powers, Frida uses the Trampoila as a sort of launch pad and aims her trajectory towards her direct target. Due to the power of Frida's rabbit legs and the added force of the plant, Frida gains such intense kinetic energy that she begins to glow purple; this glow, along with the flames spawned by Bun-Bun: Hot Hands, makes her silhouette appear as little more than a mass of purple flames.The Pantheon of the Pentagon: During her descent towards the enemy , Frida is described as being a mass of purple flames barreling towards her opponent This combination technique, due to the speed and intensity, can obviously be seen as a superior to Bun-Bun: Hot Hands, and is usually used when Frida encounters a significantly stronger enemy with Tabart at her side. *'Bun-Bun: Scavenger Hunt' (お団子お団:スカベンジャーハント, Odango-Odango: Sukabenjaa Hanto): An attack that proves to be extremely useful in reconnaissance missions, Bun-Bun: Scavenger Hunt makes use of a rabbit's natural "home-making" abilities — tunneling. Equipment Bounty |} Trivia *Frida's name was inspired by the Spanish word "frio", which means cold; this was because Frida's Devil Fruit was originally going to allow her to manipulate snow, before it was changed to her current *She is allergic to barley, and as such cannot drink most alcohols **Even barley-free alcohols are not commonly seen in Frida's hand, as she simply doesn't like the taste *Like many others in the ojou trope, Frida's laugh is written as "Ufufufufu~" References Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users